


I’d call it peaceful

by batteryat80percent



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff, John McNamara is big gay, M/M, gets hot in the second chapter but no smut, its 2:30 am oops, peip husbands, schaeffer is the captian of this ship and she will go down with it, the entirety of peip ships it, they’re desperately crushing on each other guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryat80percent/pseuds/batteryat80percent
Summary: Schaeffer had known these boys for years, and seen them crush on each other for what felt like forever. When John comes to her in need of someone to vent about it too, she takes advantage of the situation and tells him: just DO IT!Ft. chapter 2 where John may or may not actually do it
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda Schaeffer was a reasonable woman. 

She didn’t let her personal life get in the way of work. But, there were some blurred areas where they were joint. After all, she spent most of her time working for Peip, being that she lived in the headquarters. Many of her coworkers did, including a lot of the coworkers she was friends with. Xander Lee was one, General John McNamara was another. Those two were only a couple of those she considered herself close to, but she considered herself closest to them. They had all entered Peip at similar times, leading to a flowing friendship with them both. 

Xander was a kind man. He was very intelligent, but he used his brain in almost a modest way; he did as much good as he could with it, but never took proper credit. It was a respectable trait to have. 

John, on the other hand, was a hell storm of a man. Well, maybe storm wasn’t the right word. Maybe cloud was a better term. On the outside, unless you had great knowledge of what signs to look for, you would be none the wiser to whatever was brewing inside of the cloud. It could be ready to rain, but not many would know. John wore his heart on his sleeve like Xander, but he covered his sleeve. 

Amanda didn’t often see the vulnerable side of John, usually just the bold and brave one. The kind man, who would also sacrifice himself in a heartbeat. John had barely any self-preservation instincts. 

When Amanda heard a knocking on her apartment door, nothing seemed out of place yet. It was not uncommon at all to receive visitors in a place where she knew pretty much every resident. 

Now, what  _ was _ out of place, was the events that followed. 

John McNamara stood outside the door, but unlike what he would normally do, ask for permission to enter, he barged right in, groaning loudly and palming his face while he collapsed in one of Amanda’s armchairs. 

Amanda wasn’t sure what to do. This was perhaps the oddest situation she had faced in a while, which was saying a lot from someone who worked in her department. 

“John? Are you alright?” She tentatively asked, closing the door and making her way towards the other man. 

“No.” John muttered out of his hands, still covering his face. 

“What’s wrong?” She tried again. He lowered his hands, still refusing to meet Amanda in the eye. 

“It’s  _ Xander _ .” 

Oh. Amanda smirked. She knew all about this one. 

About a month and a half ago, Amanda had begun to notice weird behavior coming from John. Whenever Xander was around, he would get.. different. It wasn’t a bad difference, he would just be a little more awkward, perhaps a little softer, though he would never admit it. Xander also changed behavior in John’s presence, where rather than John’s timidness, Xander would almost grow bolder. It had not taken long to recognize the crushes the boys had on each other, and it was a rather amusing realization once it happened. 

So Amanda has spent the better part of a month watching them be cute, yet awkward to each other. It was good. The building was lacking in tension lately, sexual or not. 

John finally looked at Amanda, only to roll his eyes and look away again, clearly embarrassed, but trying not to show it. 

“Well, John, I think that you should just tell him.” Amanda sat in the other chair angled next to John’s, clasping her hands in her lap. 

“Is it really that obvious that you already know?” Amanda sighed, yet with a smile. 

“I cannot speak for others, but it was not hard for me to realize, though perhaps that is due to our friendship.” John looked torn. Amanda could not blame him. 

“What if he doesn’t.. feel the same way?” John asked, looking up hesitantly at Amanda. She let out a short laugh, smiling at John. 

“Are you kidding? He’s head over heels for you. Did you see him last week when you got injured on the mission? He was so worried, just  _ fawning _ over you. It was admittedly amusing.” Amanda snorted. John looked even more confused. 

“But… why me? If you actually believe that he… why  _ me _ ?” Amanda shook her head, still smiling. 

“I do not know what goes on in Xander’s brain, only that he is desperate for you. Although, you may be a tad more desperate, to be honest. You are here, after all.” John gave a sharp glare, but Amanda knew that it was all in good fun. 

“Well,” Amanda said, “at least you haven’t deranged to the coping mechanism of pet names. Ever since he started using those with you I knew he was in  _ deep _ .” This seemed to be another point of contention for John. 

“I can’t deal with him doing that! God, maybe you’re right.” John was beginning to crack. That was good. 

“If you trust me, then you know what you have to do. If not, I  _ will _ lock you two in a room together until you talk it out and preferably, make out.” John chuckled breathily, and Amanda stood and reached out a hand to help him up from the armchair. Now at eye level (though Amanda was taller than John), Amanda nodded firmly at the other man, who nodded back. 

“Alright, well I’m gonna go find Xander.” John said. 

“This soon, huh?”

“I find myself unable to wait, Mands.” Amanda chuckled at the use of the nickname, and how far gone for Xander her friend was. 

“Good luck.” Was the last thing Amanda said before John was out the door. 

She shook her head with a fond smile. Good riddance. Those fools deserved it. 

She only hoped that the pining would cease, and not multiply. 

(She was feeling regretful the next coming week when she found that they made a sickeningly sweeter couple than ever before)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Schaeffer gave him his pep talk, John finds that he actually has to do what he set out to. It’s not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit longer to post, I was tired and had to sleep lol. Enjoy!

John McNamara strode out of Amanda’s apartment with confidence. He could do this. He was ready. 

That confidence quickly waned once he was standing in front of Xander’s door. 

This shouldn’t be hard. He has gone to Xander’s apartment unannounced countless times, and he could not recall a single time he was turned away at the door, if Xander was there. But this was different. He was about to do maybe one of the hardest things he had ever done, even with his job. It was frightening, to say the least. The prospect of losing a friendship so strong, so important to him, well, it terrified John. And not a lot could terrify John like losing a loved one. 

He took a deep breath. This was it. He could do it. Before he could hesitate again, he knocked on the door. 

It didn’t take much time for Xander to answer. He was dressed casual, as it was a Saturday and they had been relatively work free for the most part as of recent. Of course, that only meant a harder change once they were back out to fighting the deepest evils comprehensible. 

But now was not time to contemplate that. Now was also perhaps not the time to contemplate how Xander’s shirt fit his figure, or how soft it looked. Or how badly he wanted to embrace the man and never let go. Now was go time. 

“John! Hi! Come in!” Xander cheerfully greeted, a wide smile blooming onto his face. It was very cute. 

“Thank you.” He smiled back, softer, but trying to convey emotion through it, hoping perhaps that one smile would be enough of a confession for Xander. 

It was not, as he turned to lead John to the small sitting area he had in his apartment. It was nice, which was probably why it was their usual hangout spot, in comparison to John’s cluttered apartment and Amanda’s cramped abode. Xander had really lucked out in terms of housing. 

“I come here all the time and yet every time I am still amazed that you managed to do  _ this _ with the space you were given.” John said, in awe. Xander laughed. 

“Well, I do what I can to keep it tidy. Can’t say the same for you though, huh?” He teased, referring to the state of John’s room. John rolled his eyes, but felt his stomach flip at Xander’s teasing tone. 

“Want a drink?” Xander asked, standing near his small kitchen. 

“Yes, please.” John sighed, relieved. He could use a drink right about then. Maybe the words would come to him easier. 

Xander handed him a glass of wine, sipping his own as he lowered himself onto the couch with John. The couch wasn’t small, but Xander was a bit closer to him than possibly normal. There was more room, yet he sat where his crossed legs almost touched John’s. Did it mean anything? God, he was too sober for this. 

He took a sip of the drink, making eye contact with Xander. Their sights lingered together for a couple more seconds, before they both broke off, staring into different directions. John tried to hide his flushed face with a sip of his wine. 

“So, life’s been pretty boring lately, huh? No world-threatening catastrophes to clean up?” Xander said, grinning at John. 

“Of course you’d call it boring. I’d call it peaceful.” John answered. Was it just him, or were their faces nearing with every remark exchanged? 

“Eh. Boring.” Xander leaned back a little, to John’s disappointment. He took another sip of wine. 

“Done any new research lately?” John asked. Xander visibly perked up at the question, something John found incredibly endearing. Everyone always said one thing: never ask Xander Lee about his research. Because he  _ will _ ramble on for hours. But John disagreed with this notion. Seeing Xander ramble was one of the highlights of his days, often. The excitement that flashed over his face affected John more than it should. 

Xander went on about his research, but all John could focus on was his friend's tone as he joyfully stated what felt like everything he’d ever learned. John frowned when he found that he had downed his third glass of wine, not quite realizing while caught up in the thrill that was Xander Lee. Maybe he should lay off the wine. 

And of course, he couldn’t let himself forget why he had come here in the first place. He was going to tell him, no matter how scared he was. 

So, when the lights were dim and the wine was gone, and John felt himself compelled by those dark eyes of the man sitting next to him, he finally made his move, placing a gentle hand on Xander’s knee, stopping whatever ramble he was in the middle of. 

“John?” Xander asked, meeting his gaze. Their faces were close. Not close enough. 

“I- Uh…”  _ Oh god don’t falter now.  _ “Hey.” 

“Hey.” Xander answered back, sounding confused but curious. Hopefully that was a good sign. John inched his face closer to Xander’s, who had not pulled away. 

John took that as the final sign, meeting Xander’s lips. As they locked, John felt the best he thought he ever had. Xander still did not pull away. Instead, he carried the kiss, pressing back into John’s lips. He clung to one of John’s arms with one hand, the other snaking its way to his shoulder. John loosely held the other man around the waist, leaning further into the kiss. 

After what had felt like an eternity, but was only maybe half a minute tops, they (reluctantly) pulled apart. Surprised, John just stared at Xander. He grinned back, amused at John’s expression. 

Xander’s grin made John feel yet another rush of feelings, which he tried to hide by burying his face in Xander’s shoulder. 

“You should’ve made a move sooner, hun.” Xander chuckled, patting John’s head. John just groaned into Xander’s shirt, pulling his head up to meet Xander’s gaze once more. This time it was filled with so much  _ emotion _ , it almost caught John off guard. 

This time it was Xander who initiated the kiss, leaning in to capture John’s lips. This kiss was a bit more heated, John curling his hands around Xander’s neck as the other man grasped his hair, causing John to hum in content. Pressed up against each other, neither man had ever felt more at home. 

Xander tugged at John's casual button-up shirt, pulling at the buttons. He tugged the shirt off, then pushing it to the side, before reconnecting his lips to John’s. 

John felt exhilarated by having Xander pull his shirt off; it felt like breathing. He made his way to work off Xander’s shirt, taking a moment to marvel at what was underneath. Xander blushed even more as John gazed up at him, eyes dark. 

Without a word, Xander kissed him again. But, this time it was different; it was softer, with a finality to it. It was short, too, as Xander pulled away after only a few seconds. Instead, he rested his head on John’s chest, breathing slowly. 

“Stay tonight. Just like this.” Xander asked, though it was more of a command. He ran his hands through John’s hair, slowly weaving through the strands. “Please?” He looked up at John, and John felt like he could never say no to those eyes. 

“Of course.” He assured. 

For such a stressful start, it was perhaps the most calming night he had ever felt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do small little tidbits or something of their relationship in peip in another world or something, so possibly keep an eye out for that! I appreciate every kudos and comment, I promise. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be up immediately, as I have these both already written. I got the first name Amanda for Schaeffer from Web Tied Hearts by Zeef, please go check it out, it’s very good.


End file.
